


Valentine's day

by Lazarusmycroft



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazarusmycroft/pseuds/Lazarusmycroft
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little valentines day fluff. Hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Valentine's day

Valentine's day. The absolute most horrid day of the year to Sherlock Holmes. Every surface was adorned with pink and red, hearts everywhere, shops selling nothing but chocolates and roses for one's "sweetheart". The whole idea was simply sickening to him, a good murder would be nice, off set all the frill very nicely. In Sherlock's opinion valentine's day was a perfect day for murder, he himself felt he might turn homicidal if he was subjected to one more happy couple in the street. 

He and John were just on their way back to Baker Street from Scotland Yard, another case wrapped up nicely when Sherlock was able to prove beyond a doubt that the drug smuggling ring was being run by a wealthy American businessman who spent a lot of time in London and other European cities. The man was arrested and would be extradited promptly to face court in his own country. Unfortunately, that meant Sherlock may have to make a trip west, to America. So be it.

When the two men reached their flat all John could think of was how absolutely starved he was. He collapsed in his armchair, eternally grateful to Mrs. Hudson for starting the fire, he was chilled to the bone from the cold dampness that was typical February weather in London. Sherlock, however, was too keyed up to rest, he paced round and round the room until John finally spoke from the depths of his chair.

"Please sit, Sherlock. I'm exhausted and starved, by the way. You must need food too. We've barely had a breath since the case began."

Sherlock stopped pacing and pierced John with those sharp grey eyes.

"Food? How can you think about food after a case as thrilling as that?" The detective was standing with his hands on his hips, gazing at John as though he had never heard anything so stupid before. John, in his turn, rolled his eyes at the baffling man.

"Well I'm ordering take away, would you like something?" 

Sherlock ignored him and went to his computer and began typing away. A short while later there was a knock at the door and John got up to answer and pay the Chinese food delivery man. After he had finished his food and Sherlock had competently ignored his, John poured them each a small amount of Scotch into the closest thing he could find that resembled a tumbler.

"What is this for?" Sherlock asked with a questioning look at John.

"Just shut up and drink it. It's Valentine's day and here we both are, I have no date and you're, well, you're just the same as always." John turned and sat in his chair across from Sherlock who was staring into the depths of his glass. John smiled and raised his glass saying "cheers". They both drank the liquid right down, John got up and refilled them.

The two men, sat in their chairs in comfortable silence while the fire crackled merrily in the grate, John found himself feeling completely content and at peace for the first time he could ever remember. After a while, and a few more refills on the scotch they began talking idly, which showed just how much scotch they had consumed since Sherlock despised idle chatter. They discussed old cases, Mycroft and the government, whether John had heard from Harry recently. The night stretched on, seemingly endless while the two men who had shared a flat for several years now shared probably their first normal conversation ever. 

Sometime around 11:30 and after three or four refills on the scotch, the conversation began to die away. They both sat silently for a bit until Sherlock spoke again suddenly, startling John with his deep baritone.

"John, this may be the effects of the alcohol, but there is something I really feel I need to say." Sherlock paused, unsure how to continue but thankfully he didn't have to say anything because John started speaking.

"Sherlock, I know what you are going to say and, frankly, I'm surprised it took this long. You know, I've had a lot of time to think things over. I know how I've always sounded when people assumed we were a couple but recently I find myself thinking, why is that such a bad thing?" 

Sherlock was staring intently at him from over the rim of his glass. The Doctor stood up and put his glass clumsily on the side table, sloshing a little out as he did so. Putting out his hand to the consulting detective, he lifted him up from his chair. Both were momentarily unsteady on their feet, due to the drink. Time seemed to dissolve around them while they regarded each other through different eyes. Suddenly Sherlock was in John's space, his face was a mere inches from his own and he felt his breath hitch in his chest. Before he had time to react Sherlock's lips were on his own and he found himself thinking how surprisingly soft and gentle they were. 

It only took a second for John's brain to catch up and for him to return the kiss. It was wonderful, it was everything both men could ever have wanted. John was aware of Sherlock snaking his long, sinewy arms around his waist and pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. It was as though Sherlock feared that if he let go of his army doctor he would disappear so he held on tighter, unwilling to ever let that happen. 

A few minutes later they were forced to separate in order to gulp in the oxygen they both needed. Sherlock still didn't let go as he smiled down at John, a real, genuine smile from the world's only consulting detective.

John smiled back and muttered, "Happy Valentine's day." The clock had just struck midnight.


End file.
